Gaara's love 1
by coldblackhearts
Summary: A girl is born with a rare gift but it soon turns into more of a curse. Life sux as the house slave until she does something about it
1. Chapter 1

A cry is heard as another baby of the kiminaki clan is bornthe newborn was surrounded by her family she was as adorable as a baby doll yet to she her baby girls eyesthe mother took her and rocked her and nursed her and most importantlyloved her until she left the hospital. The woman her husband and other three children watched her waiting for her to open her eyes eventually they assumed she was asleep so they went to bedthe next morning the one of the children got out of bed early tosee his baby sister he was then frightened to see neon green orbsstaring at them and the strangest part was, they were his sister's!!A scream was heard from him and his parents rushed to his side to see what all the noise was about In fear that this baby might have been someone elses they rushedher to the hospitalThe doctor looked at her with astounded eyes and confirmed thatthis baby would in five to ten weeks lose her sight butshe is the first person of the kiminaki clan to carry her ancestors bloodline5 years later Saori get down here!! Yes ma'am ! I shout running down the stairs as fast as I can with my stick in my right hand What the hell took you so long !my mother shoutsSorry ma'am " I scratch my eyes under my blindfold and bow down to her feetwhere is my morning tea?! she says and kicks her youngest daughter you should know better" she says My apologizes ma'am I'll get it right away!I say in fear that shewill kick me again What the hell do you think i'm waiting for? get your ass over thereand make it! the woman yells then she me by my hairand slams my head on the stoveNow make my tea or I'll slam your ass into the oven" the mother yellsYes ma'am "the I say then I rub my forehead in pain with tear filled eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**After I made my mother's morning tea I told her I would be out for a walk I ran to the training grounds and used my sense of touch to guide me to the training grounds. Fortunately no one was there I activated my Kenkai Genkai and used the metal flowing in my veins to make a kunai. I could already feel the flow of chakra throughout my small 6 year old body,I quickened my pace with my chakra as I charged at the tree with fullspeed, then I used a substitution jutsu and threw my kunai. I ran around the the tree again to catch it, I was playing catch with myself! I looked towards the sun and saw the time,I had 45 minutes left I hurried to the library and stole a book that taught cloning in shit! I only have 5 minutes! I used my chakra to run home as fast I could and made it right on time Saori!! screamed the voice of my older sister Usagi she was the beauty of the family with her long purple hair and heaven knows that she was the very meaning of sister? I asked trying to hold back my temper. "I need another bottle of shampoo " she said to me. Wait one sec- don't tell me to wait go get it stupid" she interrupted then she pushed me down the stairs. "Tsk" Tsk" I heard, then I looked up to my twin brothers Hiaku and Saiku I bowed down to them immediately. "Good afternoon older brothers"Saiku grabbed me by my hair and saw the fear in my eyes you know I would rip your eyes if you weren't so goddamn useful. Then I picked my head up and went running for some new shampoo.I finally came back with it ,ran up the stairs and heard the snipping sound of scissors. Hey Saori let's play hair dresser I'm the hair dresser and your the customer"! she she grabbed by long jet back hair and started cutting it then she dragged me to the sink and filled it with it water she took the shampoo and rubbed it all over my scalp without warning, my head was put under water then she cut it straight and made sure it had perfect angle.I was on the verge of tears and ran straight to the library when she was finished. I searched up a jutsu that the sight of a Huuga I applied it to my eyes and saw world for the first time in 6 years I looked at myself only to turn my head in shame. My black long hair was as short as a boys wild out of order and ugly .I ran back home and straightened my hair to make it look nice. I realised that I always had a pale and weak complexion and my cheeks were always a reddish color as if I'm blushing in general I was cute ! And little did my sister know that I loved the look! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I ran home after another day of training but this timeI used the new jutsu that I used to spy on the boys while they weretraining Saori mom wants you! Siaku yelled I snatched up my pole and ran down the stairs making surenot to trip I bowed down "Children I have good news to tell you "she saidknow this meant that she was not talking to me I kept my head down "Your dad is coming and he is staying" she said happily her three children embraced herwhile I just bowed like the servant I was "why can't I have that?Why can't I be embraced?'I thought sadly Saori!!" she yelled, at this I picked my head up This is the most important day for you because you are going to meet your rightful owner if he wishes to kill youthen that means you failed to show your usefulness understand?!"she looked at me with an aggressive eye "Yes ma'am" I answeredand with that I went to the kitchen to make breakfast after that I went to the library and went to practice more jutsuI went to the hot springs I realized my muscles and feltmy heart beat lately I've been able to hear and feel othersheartbeatsI let my chakra surge to my feet and ran out into the waterand after three solid tries I got it!I ran home happy that evening only to accidentally tripoops did I do that?" said a boy snickering "hey watch were your goingnext time you could have scoffed his shoes!"Said one of his fan girls Have you forgotten Maki she's blind!" I could hear them all laughingat my illness a whole group of them I ran as far as I can only to be bothered by a sensei "You thinkI haven't seen you out here! running through town as if your hiding something and then you dare to lie to you mother telling her all kind of bullshit excuses about why you are leave every morning!" he said At this I couldn't help but cover my ears Just shut the fuck up you don't understand shit about me! I yelled Then I felt coldthe sun had left me as did the light blue sky, I ran home as fast I house was dark and I could hear only one heart beat and it wasfast very fast scared I ran up the stairs to my room only to feelsomething grab me by my ankle and throw me against the wall you bitch why weren't you here to make dinner" then I heard a pierceI fell to the floor with my side bleedingThen I felt all tingly and in a second the deep gash was covered by skin!remind me why I keep you again before I kill you!" she spatBecause you need to take your anger out on something" I said'that's right and because you can heal I canhurt you everywhere and you would be fine enough for me to keep doing itThen she stabbed my all over the place leaving bruises and cutsand a blood clean up this goddamn mess before your father comesIn fact, clean up this whole house! And with that said she left me to my thoughtsNext dayI walked behind my family as we walked towards the gate I wanted this memory to be engraved into my skull forever so I used the jutsu that allows me to see my mother wanted me to keep my blindfold so I did but I could still see threw itI remember he was no different than the others he had hateengraved into his eyes but I could not see what was yet to come **


	4. Chapter 4

**I saw him he looked exactly like me! His black hair button nose and even pale skin ! **

**Then I realized I was standing and immediately bowed to his feet,he ignored me for a moment as his beautiful children ran into his arms laughing happily .**

**I deactivated the jutsu so I could not see the love and happiness in their eyes that continuously mocked me Happiness I could never obtain and the love I could never receive stung me. ****I was ashamed and depressed for that moment not daring to show the pain that constantly burned my heart. **

**Then I felt him coming towards me as I kept my head down Stand up! he said aggressively thenripped off my blind fold and looked into my eyesI could feel the hate radiating off of him then he took my plump little face and looked closer my neon green eyes held no emotion but my heart went into a frenzy he moved in to the side and I felt his smirk. So disgraceful "he said and then shoved my face making me land on the ground with a thud .He turned around to his family "Let's go" and then he walked away with them .**

**I stayed there until there footsteps were gone and ran home taking the shorter path ,I set up their dinner and after cleaning dishes I snuck some food up to the attic "What the fuck did I do wrong" I thought I made sure everyone was asleep then I ran to the kitchen to clean my dish after wards I took a quick bath and went to bed .**


	5. Chapter 5

_**3:00 am just as I plannedI leaped out of my window sill and ran through the cold air heading to the library then activated my all seeing jutsu and got an ideaI ran to the back of the library and used my enlightenment jutsu to find the knowledge I the library I learned the alphabet in just 5 minutesThen I learned pronunciation, and writing about half an hour I learned every language and **_

_**my writing and reading skillswere that of a scholar's. I went to the art section and painted images that just popped into my head .Little did I know that the painting with blood and slaughter wasa picture of the Uchiha clan massacre or that the picturewith some weird creature in it was the one tailed demon painting these pictures, I went to the geography section whereI learned that there were other places out there that were bigger thanthe one I lived in, and that these places had two different was the feudal lord and the other was the KageI learned that I lived in a small but rich village called the Village Hidden in the some reason I couldn't help but despise their ninja techniques they were so mediocre and none of them used there own main elements water and wind. They just used oilto burn stuff and it polluted the earthThen I found the knowledge I was looking for the history of my clan, the founder of the Kiminaki clan was Hogi Kiminakiand his wife. I flipped to the next page and found the most disturbingpicture I looked just like them even more like them than my father did!Hogi Kiminaki had black hair with neon green colored eyes and pale skinand his wife had tan skin and purple eyesI guess the rest of my clan inherited different looks thanoriginal one but I just so happed to have my ancestors looksand it wasn't the wife's .It was the founder's. Because he believed that his clan did not deserve the gift ofkenkai genkai he killed himself and cursed them without an honorable titlefor the next 15 centuries. I was supposed to restore this title one day when my parents will arrange a marriage for me and will be forced to give birth to a healthy baby that willalso carry my bloodline and when this happens a new clan will be !!I refuse to help a bunch of traitors who only hate what they don't have. I had this power all along . It's time for me to start using it.**_


End file.
